


29 Candles

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunk is keith's best friend fight me, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Making Up, Married Sheith, Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro almost fucks up Keith's birthday but saves the day anyways, Shiro wears lingerie, Smut, they love each other they're just dumb about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith isn't really one for holidays... except when it comes to his birthday. It's not that he's selfish, just that Shiro always does something special for it every year. It's the one "special occassion" that Keith really cares about. Shiro knows that... right?





	29 Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super late for Keith's birthday but HERE HAVE THIS

Keith doesn’t consider himself a sentimental person. Sure, he enjoys holidays, anniversaries, his heart definitely warms when he pages through his and Shiro’s wedding album, but overall, he’s not too much of a sap. He basks in his husband’s affection and takes plenty of time to do sweet things for him, tell him he loves him, but if one of them had to take a mission and miss Valentines Day or something, he wouldn’t see it as the end of the world. He leaves a few times a year for Blades missions and Shiro has to go off planet for diplomatic talks on occasion. It’s part of their jobs, no big deal. 

But there is one day Keith gets sentimental about, embarrassingly so, even if he hasn’t admitted it out loud. His birthday. 

They didn’t have birthdays back in the group home. No cards, no cake, no parties. He didn’t care so much about that stuff, but when he came to the Garrison and got taken under Shiro’s wing, they started a tradition. Every year on Keith’s birthday, they put their pajamas on, order a pizza, watch Jurassic Park, and Shiro surprises him with some kind of insane gourmet cupcake - the flavor changes every year. Since the start of their romantic relationship, the night concludes always with a birthday blowjob (not that Shiro doesn’t blow him often, but still), a bubble bath, and the best night of sleep Keith gets all year. 

He loves it. He’s never  _ told  _ anyone how much he loves it, but he thinks Shiro knows. He has to. It’s their tradition together and it means the world to him - which is why his heart catches in his throat when Shiro tells him over dinner that he’s going to miss it. 

“Um.” Keith stammers, trying not to let on his emotion as he pushes around the potatoes on his plate. Shiro’s giving him a guilty look from across the table. “Y-Yeah, it’s fine. I get it.”

“Shit, you’re disappointed.” Shiro winces. “It’s just… It’s an important meeting for diplomacy. I didn’t want to say no.”

Keith’s heart plummets because he knows Shiro could have said no. His presence at these things is helpful, not necessary. Holy shit, he wants to  _ cry _ \- what’s the matter with him? “It’s okay, Takashi. Really.” He swallows the lump in his throat. This is so embarrassing, feeling worked up over something as trivial as a birthday. 

“I mean, you can have a whole party here if you want to, yeah? The paladins could come over, or they could take you out to drinks, whatever you want.”

Keith feels his heart ache. Shiro knows he doesn’t want that. He wants a night in with his husband and their favorite movie. 

“We could do the tradition the day before if you want.”

Keith just shakes his head. “It’s really fine, Shiro. I’ll be alright. It’s just a birthday.”

“Oh baby, I feel bad.” Shiro sighs. “Are you sure?”

Keith gives a weak nod. “Are you done eating?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll do the dishes tonight.” He says as he stands, taking his plate and Shiro’s, so he can retreat to the sink and busy himself with something other than looking at his guilty husband and feeling like he’s petty for being upset. This is the  _ one thing _ that really matters to him out of all the sentimental crap there is to care about. Can’t Shiro tell? But what kind of baby would he be if he threw a fit and made Shiro stay? He’s not going to do that. 

“Honey, are you sure you’re not upset?” Shiro asks, coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. His touch is soothing and Keith is kind of mad at him for it. Stupid Shiro. Even when Keith’s pissed at him, he still wants to be held by him, touched by him. Usually, the whole world melts away when Shiro stops him for a kiss or pulls him into a hug. “I mean you always say you don’t care about this kind of thing.”

“Yeah. I don’t.” Keith lies, but he doesn’t want to fight this out. He wants to wallow in his petty disappointment and let himself enjoy the touch of his husband, so he turns around in Shiro’s arms and takes a deep breath. “I just had a long day. Can we chill on the couch for a while?”

“Of course, baby.” Shiro smiles, pressing a warm kiss to Keith’s forehead that helps melt away some of tension before he takes Keith’s hands and pulls him away from the sink. “Let’s watch something scary, alright? You love laughing at what a wimp I am.”

“It’s funny when the jump scares get you.” Keith manages a smile back and lets himself be lead into the living room, flopping down on the couch and tucking himself under Shiro’s arm to find a movie to watch. His heart is still heavy, but he tries to stomp that down for now. He’s being a child about this. He’ll get over it soon enough. 

Shiro lands on Paranormal Activity and Keith grabs the spare blanket from the arm rest, tucking himself under Shiro’s arm and snuggling in. He’s not going to let this ruin a nice night in, especially if Shiro will be going off planet in a few days. He’ll only feel worse if he lets this get to him, so Keith shuts his eyes and lets Shiro play with his braided hair as they settle in for a movie. 

It’s just a birthday. Nothing to cry over.

*** * * * * **

Keith doesn’t realize just how often he thinks about and looks forward to his birthday until he starts getting a pang in his chest each time the thought pops up. It’s apparently his go to thing to look forward to and he detests himself for the way his chest aches when he thinks about it in the morning. He just wants to shake Shiro by the shoulders and scream  _ why don’t you realize this is important to me?! _ but instead, he takes a deep breath and pours Shiro’s coffee, gives him a kiss on their way out the door together, and tells himself one last time that he’s acting like a child. What kind of grown man feels upset over not getting a cupcake and a movie night?

Still, he’s moody throughout the day. He avoids Shiro and tries to focus on work, but he must look pissed when he sits down alone in the Atlas cafeteria for lunch and Hunk comes over to join him. 

“Dude. You look like you’re about to murder something.” Hunk says as he sets his tray down. “Rough day?”

Keith shrugs his shoulders. 

“Aw, don’t be a pouty Keith.” Hunk teases. “You’re brooding. Tell me what’s up.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and pokes at his food. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if it’s got you going all emo mode again. You don’t get this way too often anymore.”

“It’s something small and stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

“Keith.” Hunk raises his eyebrows. “Tell me what’s going on, or I’m going to eat all your food.”

Keith huffs and chews his bottom lip for a moment. “Don’t laugh. It’s childish.”

“Not here to judge.” Hunk holds up his hands in mock surrender. “Let it rip my friend.”

“Shiro’s going to a diplomacy thing that’ll make him miss my birthday.” Keith blushes when he says it. It sounds so immature. 

“What?” Hunk’s face falls. “Dude, that’s not something tiny not to be upset about. He’s your husband.”

Keith shrugs his shoulders. 

“Did you tell him you’re upset about it?”

“No way.” Keith laughs. “I’m not gonna cry and throw a fit over a stupid birthday.”

“It’s not stupid.” Hunk frowns. “You never have a party. Everyone knows you and Shiro always just do something together. Is it important to you?”

“Yeah, but it’s dumb.” Keith sighs. “We just never had birthdays in the group home and so when I came to the Garrison, Shiro would insist on celebrating with me, and it’s always been our little tradition. He um…” Keith clears his throat. “He’s never missed one except for when he went missing.” 

“What do you guys do?”

“We just put pajamas on and watch Jurassic Park.” Keith shrugs. “It’s my favorite movie and he gets me some different crazy cupcake each year and the flavor’s always a surprise. We order pizza.”

“That’s all you do for your birthday?”

“It’s all I want.” Keith swallows. He feels like an idiot for how heavy his heart. He could cry right now and over what? Practically nothing.

“Keith.” Hunk frowns. “Come on, if it means this much to you, you should tell him. You know he’ll stay if you do.”

“Am I a horrible person if I just want him to know?” Keith winces, fiddling with his braid as he talks just to occupy his hands. “It’s like the only day that’s special to me and he doesn’t even realize. I thought it was special to him too, you know? It’s our tradition.” 

“Well it’s up to you, but I really think you should talk to him. Don’t sacrifice this day that matters to you because you feel silly about it. If it matters to you, it’s not dumb.” 

“I guess.” Keith’s shoulders slump as he pokes at his food. He knows Hunk is right, but he still doesn’t think he can bring himself to do it. He hates asking anything of Shiro. He doesn’t have to often. Shiro’s almost always the picture of a perfect husband. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“Any time, bud. Hey if he ends up going, we would always throw you a party you know.”

“Thanks, but it’s fine.” Keith says, finally taking a bite of the food on his tray. He doesn’t want a party. He wants his husband. 

* * * * *

Keith hates being mad at Shiro. He hates not feeling that usual flutter in his chest when they run into each other at work and share a quick kiss. He especially hates crawling into bed next to him, tense and turning away. 

“Keith?” Shiro whispers, running his hand down his side. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Keith answers. “Just tired.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro moves closer, spooning him and Keith is caught between how badly he wants to be held right now and how mad he is at Shiro. “You can talk to me.”

Fuck, he wants to, but what can he say that he won’t feel stupid about? He’s ashamed that he’s upset about this at all. “Really, I’m fine. Just had a long day.”

“Okay.” Shiro says. He doesn’t sound convinced, but he doesn’t usually push when Keith doesn’t want to talk about something. Instead, he presses a goodnight kiss to Keith’s cheek and retreats a little to give him his space in bed. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Takashi.”

* * * * *

Keith resigns himself to being disappointed as his birthday and Shiro’s departure grow closer. He doesn’t have the nerve to bring it up and soon it’s the day before. It’s too late to ask Shiro to stay even if he wanted to. It would be too last minute and would make Shiro look rude in a diplomatic situation. Keith can’t do that to him.

He thinks he’s got it under control. Sure, he’s upset, but he can deal with it. Maybe he’ll buy himself a cupcake and watch the movie on his own even though his stomach churns at the thought. All he can think about is the birthday after Shiro disappeared, sitting by himself in his desert shack with a stupid cupcake he got himself at the grocery store and Jurassic Park on his shitty TV, bawling his eyes out because Shiro wasn’t there with him. 

He doesn’t bring it up. He focuses on work, tries to keep his mind occupied, goes to bed early while Shiro sits up next to him, tapping away on a data pad to get prepared for the next day. 

“God, Keith, this meeting is just going to be incredible.” Shiro gushes beside him. “I mean, the kind of humanitarian work that’s going on with all these previously enslaved planets, it’s just amazing.”

“Yeah.” Keith responds, glad he’s facing away, so Shiro can’t see the pained expression on his face.  _ He’s so excited to leave _ . 

“And the food at this banquet is supposed to be incredible. I mean, it’s all this stuff we haven’t tried and we’ve tried just about everything.” Shiro laughs. “It sounds like it’s going to be really fun. These things are usually so boring.”

Keith’s eyes water. How clueless can Shiro be? He’s leaving him on his birthday and he’s over the moon about it. He really thought their tradition mattered to Shiro too, but now he feels like it was just a favor - something Shiro did for the poor orphan kid who didn’t get to have birthday parties and got stuck doing every year. When Shiro starts to go on about the trip again, a sniffle escapes him before he has the strength the stop it. He clamps a hand over his mouth immediately, a preemptive strike against any other embarrassing sounds, but fuck, the damage is done. 

“...Keith?”

Keith waves him off. 

“Baby, are you crying?”

Keith pulls the covers further up and shakes his head. “No, I’m not. I’m fine. I’m going to bed.”

“Keith… Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were this upset that I was going? I-I had no idea.”

“Fuck, Shiro, yes you did.” Keith hates the way his voice cracks as he curls up, still facing away from Shiro. His face is burning red with humiliation, but he can’t help it as the emotion begins to bubble up and fall out his mouth. “You had to know.”

“Know what?”

That’s enough to snap Keith’s hurt right into anger as he sits himself up and whips around to face him, glaring even with tears rolling down his cheeks. “You had to know that this day means a lot to me. There’s no fucking way that you didn’t. I-I’ve told you from the first time you did it how special that tradition is for me and I thought it was special for you too, but apparently you don’t give a fuck!” He wipes his eyes and gets out of bed, rubbing his temples. He doesn’t think he’s ever yelled at Shiro before. 

“Keith, I… I asked you.” Shiro gulps. “I-I asked you a lot, you told me it was fine. You told me you didn’t care.”

“Because I was embarrassed, okay?” Keith hiccups. “And I’m even more fucking embarrassed now. I feel like I’m throwing a tantrum, but you’re my husband and you’re not batting an eye at ditching me on my birthday when you know what it means to me. W-When you disappeared on that mission and I was left alone, I thought that birthday was going to be my last one. I thought I wouldn’t  _ make it _ to the next one, but I did and you caring more about some stupid diplomacy meeting than you do about being with me, just… I-It just…” Keith doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, he just sobs, letting his head fall between his shoulders. He knows he’s not being entirely fair. He knows he didn’t communicate and that it’s not Shiro’s fault that he had to spend that birthday in the desert alone, wondering if he had anything left to live for, but he’s still hurt. He shouldn’t have to tell Shiro all this and have some kind of humiliating breakdown in front of him. 

“Keith…” Shiro’s staring at him with his own watery eyes. “I… I-I really misunderstood. You always say you don’t care about holidays and stuff like this. We celebrate on our own schedule all the time.”

“Because those holidays are for everyone.” Keith practically whimpers, too mortified to look up at Shiro’s face, so he stares down at his feet. “This one is about us. It’s  _ our _ tradition.”

“Baby, you know I never would have agreed to this if you told me you felt this way. I… I-I mean, now it’s the night before and I can’t-”

“I know.” Keith gulps, wiping his eyes again. “I know I fucked this up too, but I shouldn’t have had to tell you.” He finally looks up to meet Shiro’s gaze, lets him see the hurt in his eyes and the way his mouth is quivering. “You couldn’t possibly think this day didn’t matter to me.”

“I’m so sorry, Keith.” Shiro says as he slides out of bed, walking up to put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re right, I… I fucked up.”

“Yeah.” Keith sniffs. 

“Baby, how can I fix this?”

“It’s too late, but that’s on me.” Keith sighs. “I’m not… I-I’m not that mad at you, I’m just sad. I should have said something sooner.”

“No, this is my fault.” Shiro grimaces. “I’ll make it up to you, okay? I promise. I really will.”

“I know you’ll try.” Keith swallows. “I think I’m just gonna go sleep on the couch for tonight. I’m a mess and I need some space. I need to calm down.”

“No, no, you take the bed. I’ll take the couch.” Shiro says with a kiss to the center of Keith’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too, ‘kashi.” Keith says as he wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry too for bottling this up until I exploded like this. Should’ve just told you.”

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m the one who hurt you.” Shiro sounds so guilty as he presses a chaste kiss to Keith’s cheek and turns, grabbing his pillow and data pad before wishing him goodnight and heading out to sleep in the living room. 

Keith feels awful for kicking him out of bed. They never do that, but he needs to decompress and he’ll be even sadder if he wakes up in the morning, expecting Shiro to tell him happy birthday and smother him in kisses. He’d rather just wake up on his own and head out to work while Shiro packs and gets ready to leave. 

He crawls back into bed and pulls the covers up high, sighing as he buries his face in the pillow.  _ Happy birthday to me _ . 

* * * * *

Keith gets up early the next day, slips into his Blade uniform, rebraids his hair and gets out the door before Shiro wakes up on the couch. He knows that he wasn’t wrong for saying what he said last night, but he feels awful. He wishes he’d followed Hunks advice instead of throwing all of that at Shiro. He doesn’t think he ever told Shiro he was suicidal for a period of time while he was missing and now he just blurted it out in a total breakdown. 

He doesn’t feel petty for being upset anymore, but he still feels embarrassed. He feels guilty too for not seeing Shiro off today, but they need to talk and he needs a minute before they do that. 

He spends his day working with the junior Blades, setting training regimens, running mission drills. He doesn’t really see the paladins around which is weird, but he shrugs it off. In Shiro’s absence, there’s a lot of work that has to be made up for and most of them are probably running around keeping the ship running.

By noon, he knows Shiro’s left and decides to make a plan for making things up with him when he gets back in a couple days. He knows he needs to be more honest from now on and he’s sure Shiro will do something nice to make up for this whole thing, but it doesn’t really shake the disappointment of knowing that he really is going to come home to an empty house tonight. 

As a result, he pushes the juniors a  _ little _ extra hard for the day, gets plenty of work done to keep himself distracted before heading home. He’ll watch a different movie, one that he likes, but isn’t special in any way. He’ll order himself a pizza, eat as much as he wants, try to enjoy having the house to himself instead of wallowing in the situation. 

Keith is yawning as he unlocks their front door, ready to get out of his uniform and into something cozy as he steps inside and- 

_ “SURPRISE!”  _

Keith nearly strikes a fighting stance from the shock until he registers what he’s looking at. Shiro and all the paladins beaming at him from the kitchen, party hats on and champagne flutes in their hands. “...What?”

Shiro is the first to rush up to him, grinning as he puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “I bailed on the meeting.”

“Huh?” Keith blinks. “Shiro, doesn’t that look really bad?”

“Yup.” He nods. “I don’t care. The love of my life is turning twenty-nine.” He beams as he leans in to kiss his cheek and murmur into his ear. “I know you hate parties. Everyone is leaving in exactly one hour and I’ve got the living room all set up and your cupcake in the fridge.”

Keith’s eyes water. “Wait, really? You’re serious?”

“Yeah, baby. Nothing’s more important than you today.” Shiro slings an arm around Keith’s shoulders and drags him towards the paladins. “Come on birthday boy, it’s time to sing.”

Keith watches wide eyed as Hunk puts a cake on their dining room table and lights the candles as they all start to sing happy birthday to him. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the last time anyone did this for him, it was his mom and dad on his eighth birthday. Allura puts a champagne glass in his hand and Pidge cuts him off the first piece when the song ends, Lance claiming a corner piece while Shiro wraps his arms around his waist from behind. 

“I’m sorry about being so oblivious.” Shiro says, quiet enough that only Keith can hear while everyone else battles for cake. “You’re the most important thing to me. Always. I want to make sure you know that.”

“I know.” Keith smiles, his eyes a little watery as he turns around in Shiro’s arms and hugs him tight. “Thank you.”

“I’ll put the leftover cake in the fridge later. You’re gonna want room for your cupcake this time.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I went a little overboard.” Shiro grins, letting Keith wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss him. 

“Hey get a room you two.” Lance teases, earning a middle finger from Keith as he swipes his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip. “Okay, ew.”

“It’s our house.” Keith laughs when they part, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s before finally taking a sip of his champagne. It’s perfect. 

They stick around their friends for the rest of the hour, talking and laughing, getting buzzed on good champagne and Shiro feeds Keith a few bites of the cake just to watch him moan about how good it is. Keith feels dizzy. He’d been so heartbroken last night and now he’s as happy as he’s ever been, sharing kiss after kiss with Shiro, letting everyone catch him in a group hug before the hour’s up and they all politely head out to give Keith and Shiro their privacy. 

“I bet you’re dying to get out of this.” Shiro smiles, tugging a bit on Keith’s uniform as they walk to the bedroom to change. “Are you happy?”

“I’m so happy.” Keith laughs as he holds up his hair and Shiro unzips his suit. “Thank you so much, Takashi, I just… I didn’t realize how much I needed this.”

“It’s your day, baby. You deserve the world.” Shiro gives him a soft kiss on the lips before taking a few things from his dresser drawer and retreating to the bathroom to change. Huh. Keith isn’t sure, but he feels like Shiro might have one more surprise in store if he’s not changing in front of him. 

He slides into a pair of boxer briefs, the soft ones that Shiro likes, and an equally soft sweatshirt that’s too big on him. 

Shiro emerges, equally cozy in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as he plants a kiss on Keith’s forehead. “You ready, birthday boy?”

“Yeah.” Keith grins, taking Shiro’s hand as they walk together to the living room. He’s about to tug Shiro down with him when the doorbell rings. “What’s that?”

“You know what it is, baby.” Shiro says with a wink before running to answer it. Keith hears some muffled small talk for a moment before his husband returns with a pizza box in hand.

“Oh my fuck.” Keith groans. “I love you so much.”

“All for you, babe.” Shiro laughs as he sets the box on the coffee table and rushes off to the kitchen. Keith smiles as he listens to him fumble around before he comes jogging back with plates and a small bakery box. “Want to see what this year’s is?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles as Shiro finally plops down next to him and he opens the lid of the baby blue cardboard. “Oh my God. You got the gayest one.”

“For my gayest husband.” 

“You make no sense.” Keith says, turning to give him a kiss before he sets the rainbow cupcake aside, complete with edible glitter. 

“Every color’s a different flavor. Do you like it?”

“I always love what you bring me.” Keith gushes as Shiro hits play on the movie. 

They get snuggled up under Keith’s favorite fluffy blanket to share the pizza and watch Keith’s favorite dinosaurs, his legs kicked up in Shiro’s lap and his head rested on his shoulders. He likes Jurassic World too, but just for the dinosaurs. Jurassic Park, he likes for everything. They eat until they’re stuffed and Shiro kisses the frosting off of his nose when he tries the cupcake. It’s everything Keith wants and more, his heart as full as his stomach when he tucks himself under Shiro’s arm to finish watching. He makes a mental note to make sure Shiro’s birthday is especially nice this year.

Eventually, the food is all set aside, the movie starts to inch towards its ending at the same time Shiro’s hand starts inching up Keith’s thigh. 

“You don’t have to do that part if you don’t want to.” Keith blushes. “You already did a ton for me today.”

“You kidding? It’s my favorite part?” Shiro smiles as he slips his hand between Keith’s legs and palms over the bulge, leaning in to press an extra soft kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “I’m not done with surprises though.”

“Oh?” Keith laughs as Shiro pulls away and stands up. 

“Close your eyes.” Shiro says and Keith obeys, putting a hand over his eyes for good measure as he listens to Shiro shuffle around. 

When Keith opens them, Shiro is grinning at him, his pajamas discarded on the floor and he’s wearing nothing but a pair of panties that seem to be custom made for men of Shiro’s, well… girth. They tie in bows at his hips and Keith feels his dick twitch as he eyes Shiro’s ass in them. Holy shit. “You got those for me?”

“There’s this fancy Italian lingerie place at the mall now with a lot of stuff for men. Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” Keith smiles back.

“Then come here, sweetheart.” Shiro says, his voice low, but gentle as he gets down on his knees and takes the blanket away from Keith’s lap. 

Keith lifts his hips, allowing Shiro to grab the waistband of his underwear and tug them all the way down to his ankles, his erection springing free almost comically fast as Shiro slides his hand up Keith’s thigh. 

“Come wherever you want, baby.” Shiro says before he gets to work, mouthing up the length of Keith’s dick until he sucks the tip into his mouth, easing down inch by inch, bobbing his head a bit to build a rhythm as he works his way down the length. 

Keith is helpless to do anything but push his hands into Shiro’s hair and moan, loud and deep as Shiro sucks him off. It’s his favorite sex act to be on the receiving end of. He loves to get fucked, loves when Shiro rims him, but blowjobs make his toes curl. They make him feel like he’s floating and like Shiro must love him  _ so so  _ much to get on his knees and deep throat his cock the way that he does. It feels warm and wet, comforting waves of pleasure that roll over him, unlike when they fuck and things get a little more frantic, a little rougher. “Takashi.” He breathes, arching his back off the couch as Shiro hollows out his cheeks and starts to hum. “Nnn, keep doing that.” He pushes up the sweatshirt he’s wearing to toy with a nipple while Shiro pleasures him, elevating the pleasure even more.

Shiro swallows around him in agreement and Keith preens when he slides one hand up to cup his balls, squeezing lightly and stroking his thumb over them as Keith whines, squirming under with the effort of not bucking his hips.

“Shirooo.” Keith mewls, his thighs tense as Shiro bobs his head. He doesn’t want to come quickly, but damn, Shiro’s making it hard. 

Shiro moans around him, suckles on his tip for a moment before pushing back down again.

It doesn’t take long. Keith can only take so much before he gasps and digs his fingers into the couch cushion to avoid yanking Shiro’s hair or holding his head down as he comes into his husband’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry.” Keith whimpers as Shiro swallows for him. “I should have warned you.”

Shiro just pulls off and wipes his mouth with a grin. “You’re fine, baby. I like to swallow for you.” He leans up and gives Keith a kiss, soft and sweet, his hand coming up to stroke the scar on Keith’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith sighs. “Christ, Shiro.”

“We’re not done yet.” Shiro says with a smile, pulling Keith up and letting him step out of his underwear before he tugs the sweatshirt off for him. “Bath?”

“You’re spoiling me too much this time around.” Keith blushes.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t love your lingerie-clad husband to sit by the tub and wash your hair.” Shiro teases, giving Keith’s hips a squeeze. “Come on. Let me worship you for a night.”

Keith’s face stays pink, but he lets himself be whisked away. In the bathroom, Shiro has new candles set up that he lights and a pink bath bomb that he drops into the water once he gets the tub running. It fills the room with a rosey aroma and Keith can already feel any lingering tension fade away as he takes Shiro’s hand and steps into the tub. “Fuck.” He sighs as he lowers down, settling into the water and leaning his head against the back of the tub. 

Shiro kneels behind the tub and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Dunk your head for me, angel.”

Keith complies, slipping under the water, letting the heat wash over his face and soak his hair before he comes back up and surrenders to Shiro’s hands. 

Shiro starts with his braid, carefully undoing it piece by piece and combing out the knots. “I love your long hair.”

“You love playing with it.”

“That I do.” Shiro says, leaning over to press another kiss to Keith’s temple. 

Keith shuts his eyes and breathes out a deep sigh as Shiro undoes and washes his hair, massaging his scalp and taking extra care to clean it thoroughly. Keith’s haircare routine can be a real event sometimes. Soon, Keith dunks his head again and Shiro redoes his braid. He’s been practicing since they got married and he’s finally gotten pretty good at it. He rubs Keith’s shoulders next, whispering sweet words to him and another apology for misreading his signals about today. Keith can’t even bring himself to care anymore. He’s so happy, he barely remembers how angry he was last night. 

Shiro helps him out of the tub and towels him off, giving him a sweet kiss before taking his hands to lead him to bed. “Do you want pajamas?”

“Nah.” Keith smiles as they approach the bed, already glancing down to get a better look at Shiro in silk panties. “Get in bed, I want to jerk you off before we go to sleep.”

“Oh?” Shiro’s face flashes red. “That’s uh… not part of the tradition.” He teases. 

“No, but you’re in lingerie, I’m too full and sleepy to fuck, and I wanna play with your dick.” Keith pouts, pulling away to tug back the comforter and slide into bed, patting the space next to him for Shiro. 

Shiro slides in with him and Keith glues himself to his side, kissing up and down his neck and mouthing at his collarbone as he unties the bows at Shiro’s hips and gets a hand around his cock. Shiro must have been previously worked up from the blowjob because he jumps to life in Keith’s hand pretty quickly, squirming a little at his touch and sighing as Keith strokes him with a tight grip. “Oh, baby.”

“Yeah?” Keith smiles as he nips at Shiro’s ear. “I’ll do this right tomorrow night, yeah? You can fuck me as hard as you want.”

“Jesus.” Shiro breathes, shifting to tuck his head into the crook of Keith’s neck as he cants his hips upwards, rolling against Keith’s fist. 

Keith strokes him for a while longer until Shiro starts to tremble and tense. He kisses him deep when he comes, swallowing all of Shiro’s moans before reaching across him to grab a few tissues from the nightstand and clean up the mess. “You’re adorable.” He grins when he settles down against Shiro’s chest for the night. “This was seriously amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, baby. You deserve it.”

“I’m sorry I was such a brat about it.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, angel. I’m the one who messed up.”

“Well, it worked out.” Keith shrugged. “Best birthday ever maybe.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s pec, just over his heart before he settles down again and shuts his eyes. “I love you, ‘kashi.”

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro says in a soft voice, his hand stroking down Keith’s back as they share each other’s warmth. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this !! I posted it a long time ago on my other platform, but I wanted to share it for Keith's bday! Enjoy! If this is your first time here make sure to give me a follow on Twitter @nuttinonice <3


End file.
